


TinCan｜Fallen

by ygritte_coco



Category: 2wish, meanplan - Fandom, tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco
Summary: Two alone in the dark may it be...





	TinCan｜Fallen

Fallen 

 

/ygritte

 

人们是怎么讲述恋爱的。

“越是抗拒的越容易深陷，越是往复越轻易错过。”

只是一瞬间、半分之间的真实澎湃，错认成永恒。

这错觉可长可短，都身不由己。

 

Tin和Can的相遇便验证如此。

那日深夜，Tin突感厌倦公事、厌倦一堆反映利益金钱的数字、厌倦长期不断的现实计算，想着趁整座城市进入睡眠的时刻，逃出他日常生活以外透一透气。

这一透气，他便再也不想回去。

Tin手里提着Budweiser，黑色长风衣随夜风飘起，他解开领带塞口袋里，任凭不如往常接近地面的弯月照射，感受舌底的酒味参杂淀粉的甜。路上汽车仅有三三两两几辆，滑板滚轮擦过地面的声响牵引Tin脚下皮鞋的方向。不知不觉他已从石砖道走进市区公园的广场中央。

声响的来源很快围绕着Tin转圈，Tin眼神盯着那唯一一个滑板男孩，脚步跟着打旋。

一对跃动的媚眼拢络夏日星河，深深吸引着男人的寂寥灵魂。

男孩亮粉色的短发随动作飘散，赤裸的上身汗水自肌理线条流淌，白色长裤里的纤细长腿在最接近Tin的时候，连续蹲跳两回、空中滞留片刻、板鞋再准确踩上踏板。

Tin勾起嘴角笑了，男孩在对他炫技，在对他说‘嘿、穿戴整齐的大人。你在烦恼什么？’

如果说Tin是误闯原始部落的不速之客，滑板男孩就是这座城市丛林的真正主人。

男孩看见Tin的微笑也跟着笑起来，那抹笑干净无垢又自由啊，Tin的心如同受公园高耸阔叶树不停、不停地刮挠。

时间无法用时日单位计算的长久，男孩突然踩着彩绘滑板尾端，停在Tin跟前，问他叫什么名字。

Tin原来想说问他人名字之前，报上自己名字是基本礼仪，可他来不及思考已经吐露姓名。

好似男孩此刻要Tin交出他所有存簿、买给他全世界，他也不会拒绝。

幸好男孩不过一秒不落地接着说：

“陌生人你好啊、我是Can。”

之后Tin任凭Can问他热不热、将他衬衫钮扣一颗颗开到最底两颗，他也不清楚。

Can拎过Tin手里倒汗的啤酒罐，仰头喝下，气泡啤酒沿着Can的下颚线条滴落，乌黑而深邃的眼瞳持续对Tin行青涩挑衅。

Tin的喉结大幅度滚动一回，当Can一口干完啤酒后以指尖碰上他袒露的腹肌。

所有纲常伦理在Can这里仿佛都废了。

连同Tin从小学习的矜持规矩也被矮他半颗头的野孩子废了。

侧头舔上Can的下颚，舌尖收起冰凉汁液。

“咸的。”Tin说。

Can听的笑出咯咯声牵动Tin的欲望。

银灰色Budweiser铁罐滚落石砖路。

下一秒Can已被压在Tin公司大楼的电梯铁壁。

呼吸只在三厘米之间，Tin的膝盖顶在Can的双腿内侧。电梯抵达楼层的叮铃声响起，Tin把Can拦腰抱起往办公室走。

Tin蹲下身体将Can温柔放倒在沙发，混乱间滑板被踢远撞上堆放文件的矮柜，室内的灯未开启，理智线彻底断裂前，Tin对Can说：“要逃就趁现在。”

Can伸起双臂在Tin的后颈扣住，声线轻巧如森林里的精灵，说着：

“分明是你、落入我的圈套……”

哪儿来的逃跑一说？

于是Tin的深吻和褪去Can长裤的动作同步，从下颚轻吻至肚脐肌肤，Can的一举一动似强烈的春药，两人越是互相摸索彼此身体，越接近贪得无厌发情的猫。

Can夹紧的双腿由Tin抬高，男人身下的热度擦开Can身后小径，不断推进到最底，感受他的呼吸都变得甜腻，呻吟断成短小一节节喟叹。

Tin的腰间耸动转换成Can体内的快感。

“痛吗？”不知将自己打入Can身体几百回，男孩纤瘦的骨架为他放软到极致，Tin轻声问起。

任凭Tin拨开他粉色浏海吻在他额角，Can推着Tin肩膀改坐上他大腿的姿势、扭动着纤细的腰，一次次把Tin吞没。

Can专属的无声回应。

Tin傻了半秒钟，抬起Can的膝窝、大开。

“哪里捡来的磨人妖精。”

“Can……”他说，受情欲碾压的嗓音沙哑，弯身去啃Can背后脊尾微凹下去的腰窝。

Can这才主动褪去Tin身上的风衣，他频繁眨着一双媚眼，在Tin身前一边晃动身体、一边挥汗自慰。Tin叼起怀中男孩的耳垂，一股淡淡薄荷香味入鼻后，他吃咬着牙尖说：

“我想射在里面……。”

Can掰着Tin的肩头，垂眼去看男人充血的器官，不停朝自己的核心驰骋肆虐。

“好。”

男孩咬起被吻得破开的下唇、眼角含泪回应，攀过去以舌尖描绘Tin颈侧那颗黑痣的动作如同争先恐后抢着哺乳的奶猫。

Can是天真又纯洁的野男孩呀，现正和陌生男人行最难以启齿的交媾。

如果有人指着Can的鼻子骂：‘败坏风俗的婊子！’他也会耸一耸肩说，那又如何？

他和Tin的结合纵使败德，也是世界最无上的浪漫。

最后Can没等到男人释放在他体内，早先一步抵着Tin的额头到达高潮。把Can分不清痛苦或享受的神情化作永恒记忆，Tin抱紧了男孩瘦小光滑的身躯，全数泄出来。

此时，玻璃窗外的天早微微亮起。

Tin反覆看着Can沉睡的清秀脸型，想他不会轻易放开怀里的少年。

他的自由、他的救赎，和他的永恒陷落。

 

end


End file.
